Catching up
by Shadow-ying
Summary: Sequel to Wilson Legacy. Joey makes the decision to meet up with Slade with hopes that he can have some real heart to heart with his father. But Slade hasn't come solely to check on Joey, bringing news regarding the League of Assassins. Just some akward Wilson bonding. Please review, feedback is appreciated.


Teen Titans is owned by DC comics.

Story is set set four months after Wilson Legacy fic.

 **"Bold speech" = sign language.**

Quick thank you to XxPhoenix FlightxX for giving me the idea for this fic.

* * *

Joey was well aware that what he was doing could very well end his friendship with the rest of the Titans. He was also aware that he could be seen as a traitor by the entire super hero community and forever become an outcast. But his mind was made up and it wasn't a decision that he had come to easily, it had taken almost three days of internal argument to come to this conclusion and while he had decided to do it, that didn't mean he was fully comfortable with the choice. Nevertheless Joey Wilson was going to see his father.

Slade's message to his son had been simple and if read by anyone other than Joey perfectly innocent. A quick email, sent by a former music instructor informing Jericho that he was going to be in Jump city for a few days and that he very much would like to see him before he left.

Staring out of his taxi's window Joey saw that he was in the very heart of the city and only a few minutes from the restaurant that his 'music teacher' had suggested they meet at. Surrounded by thousands of civilians, Deathstroke could easily endanger hundreds with a single trap, and while Joey wanted to believe that his father was here for a genuine talk, there was no denying that Slade was always prepared and would certainly have contingencies in place should anyone attempt to interfere with tonight.

"Almost there." The taxi driver said, taking a moment to talk to his silent blond passenger. Joey politely nodded and smiled as they slowly inched closer towards their destination through the evening city traffic. Reaching for his neck, Joey loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar, it was a warm night, but that had nothing to do with how the blond hero was feeling. He was nervous, no point in denying it, his mind was filled with questions to ask his father and his heart was filled with dread knowing Slade would dodge and weave them at every turn.

The Titans were the same, after everything that happened with the League of assassin's and Ra's no one was sharing the full story, himself included. He still kept secrets from his friends about what had happened. He wanted to talk to Slade about his own side of the story, but also were he had been. Ever since Joey had returned home with his friends he had been waiting in anticipation for his father's return only to endure four months of Slade's absence. Joey was aware that Deathstroke was patient, capable of biding his time until the world forgot he ever existed, only to surprise them all with an act of violence and cunning that left them all shocked and afraid. Slade Wilson was the superhero community's own personal bogyman.

But four months was pushing it even for him, no one seemed to have laid eyes on his father and it certainly wasn't for lack of trying. Half the Justice League had gone hunting for him after all of Ra's former servants were massacred in their cells. They hadn't found anything, and while the manhunt had lost some steam, the search still continued. Slade Wilson had just vanished. But now he was back and wanted to see Joey.

"Here we are." The taxi driver cheerfully announced. Joey nodded and silently handed the man his money, it took him a second too long to exit the yellow cab, as the driver turned curiously to him and asked. "Everything alright?" Nodding once more the blond hero exited the car. Watching it disappear in the ocean of traffic, Joey took in several deep calming breaths while he redid his collar button, before moving towards the restaurant.

Stepping inside the building, Joey didn't see the hundreds of smiling and happy faces as couples wined and dined the night away, he saw only potential victims of Slade's escape plan. Moving past the lobby, Jericho was stopped by an approaching host who quickly opened the booking registry.

"Good evening sir." The man said with a practised smile. "How might we help you?"

Digging into his dinner jacket's breast pocket, Joey handed the man a print out of his 'music teacher's email' which also explain that he was mute. Nodding in quick understanding the host flipped through the book searching for Slade's alias.

"Ah, table number thirty seven. Right this way sir." Taking the lead the host expertly led Joey through the sea of tables and diners passing by waiters and waitresses without a single misstep. Joey followed close behind the man trying to spot their destination before he arrived. Would his father be in disguise? Would he even need to be disguised? A majority of the city only knew Deathstroke by his reputation and famous orange and black mask, what lay beneath that was a mystery to them.

Moving towards a wall lined with many private booths Joey realised this would be exactly what Slade would want if he was going to have a conversation with someone. Private, out of the way and perfectly suited for storing a few surprises.

As the hosts pace slowed, Joey felt his entire body grow heavier making the next few steps almost impossible. Once more he found himself questioning what it was he was doing. He was never going to have a perfect relationship with his father, the monster, the murderer, the assassin. He should have told the rest of the Titans the second he realised who the email was from. But it was too late for second thoughts now. The host came to a stop at the final booth. Squashing all his self-doubts and regrets, Joey moved to stand alongside his guide.

Slade wasn't in disguise. His white hair and eyepatch shot down that idea instantly. Standing up from his seat, the one eyed mercenary put on a performance that would have left most actors feeling inadequate.

"So good to see you." Slade grinned moving towards Joey, taking his son's hand in his own he gave him a warm but firm handshake. The blond hero didn't resist as his father placed a hand on either of his shoulders and pretended to examine him in surprise. "Look how you've grown." Once more Slade smiled, it was good, convincing and full of natural charm, only someone who had known him for a long time could tell it was fake.

Feeling embarrassed by the warm meeting the host silently excused himself, leaving the two Wilsons to their reunion. Once he was sure that any observer had grown bored of the staged greeting Slade lowered his act, allowing a brief reveal of his true self.

"Hello Joey."

With one hand still on his shoulder, Joey was guided into the booth and gratefully took a seat. Slade quickly moved back to where he had been sitting and took a solid minute to stare at his son in silence. The blond hero didn't interrupt him, taking the time to try and calm his wild heart that was beating faster than a hummingbird's.

"You look well," Slade said, ending the study of his son with a three word evaluation. "how have things been with the Titans?"

" **Fine."** Joey replied, surprised that it was Slade asking the questions and not himself, what happened to the thousands he had only half an hour ago? **"Why are you here?"**

" **To see you."** Slade replied using sign. **"I'm sorry it couldn't be sooner. I've been busy."**

" **Doing what?"**

" **The business with the League of Assassins didn't end when I killed Ra's. With Talia still in protective custody a vacuum of power has opened up, and both outsiders and long-time members wanted to fill it."** Joey nodded, familiar with the concept of power. **"I've been meeting with several candidates who want Ra's throne and made it quite clear what should happen if they plan any form of revenge against you, or the Titans."**

Joey was surprised at the last part, but Slade did not allow him to dwell on it, swiftly moving on.

" **The League feels humiliated and wants to even the score with you, me and your friends. Killing one of us would give anyone competing in this power struggle a lot of favour and support with the long-time members of the League; thankfully they're in a short supply these days."** Slade smirked at that and Joey had a feeling Slade hadn't just been killing captive members of the League of Assassins. **"The weaker factions are growing desperate for support, and they may try another attempt on you or your friends. That's why I'm here Joey. To keep you safe."**

" **I am saf- Another attempt?"** Jericho froze as the implications of Slade's words hit home.

" **Wintergreen's been keeping an eye on you while I dealt with the League; all in all there have been three attempts on you and your friends so far."** Slade stared straight into his son's eyes. "You didn't even notice did you?"

Joey felt sick to his stomach. The idea of him or his friends being targets was nothing new, being heroes meant standing up to the monsters of the world and monsters have no concept of fighting fair. There had been assassination attempts in the past, some small, others ridiculously large, all had failed. But the Titans had been aware of them, actively fighting back against their hunters. Now Slade was telling him that someone had come close to killing him, and he hadn't a clue. Racking his brains Joey tried to find a time when these attacks could have taken place. He pictures fierce and loud battles with Dr. Light and Cinderblock, he remembered fighting for control of his own mind against Brother Blood and Psimon. Regulular days of being a hero, and not once had he felt there had been anything else, no stray bullets missing him or his friends. No sudden or mysterious new players attacking them. Life for him had followed its usual routine of being a Titan.

Racking his brain as hard as he could, Joey only felt worse when he looked straight into Slade's single eye. His father was many things but he rarely lied. The truth was often so much scarier with him.

" **When did they happen?"** Jericho asked, wanting the details. He had to warn his friends, find out who was orchestrating these attacks.

"It doesn't matter." Slade said, his voice becoming cold as he ceased using sign. "All that you need to know is I've been protecting you. And I could do it much better if you were by my side. Joey, I want you to come home with me."

For Joey the entire planet came to a shrieking halt as his brain tried to process what had just been said. The blond hero knew he wasn't ever going to be prepared for what his father had planned, that was just the way of things, but never in any fantasy or stray thought had he even considered the possibility that Slade Wilson would reach out and offer him- what?

Home was the Titans tower; his family were the heroes of Jump city. This is where he belonged. Any other home was a distant memory, long turned sour by various actions of his blood family. He didn't want to return to that life or even think it was possible. A life with Slade would be a life on the run, a life drifting from one hired job to the next, killing and spreading violence. Joey was a hero; his life's goal was to prevent these things. His mission was to try and stop his father not join him.

Looking straight at Slade's face, the mercenary was as unreadable as ever. Joey couldn't see any clue of what the man was thinking. Did he want an answer now? Later? Was this a way to bring them closer together or only as a means to keep him safe?

" **No."**

"Joey it's for the bes-"

The blond hero brought his hand down hard on the table, quickly gaining several nearby diners' attention. **"I'm staying here."**

Slade gave a slow nod and replied without emotion. "Fine."

Wishing the earth would swallow him up, Joey found he no longer wanted to ask his questions, after all he had the answers. Slade hadn't come to see him because he had been busy as Deathstroke, killing. Nothing surprising in that and while his father had been trying to protect him and the Titans, in his own bloody fashion the idea didn't bring much comfort to Joey. He had wanted the League to be a distant memory, one that would fade away in time. Now they were back, if they had ever left at all, and were targeting those closest to him.

"Stay with the Titans."

Refocusing on his father, Joey wondered if he had misheard Slade, or was about to be caught by a mental trap.

" **What?"**

" **Stay with the Titans Joey. You will be safer with them than on your own."**

" **I wasn't planning on running away."** Joey glared.

" **Not now, but when things start to get worse, you will feel guilt, and start to wonder if your friends would be safer without you. After all you were the prize that brought about Ra's demise. Surely they would want you over them?"**

Joey didn't say anything. His father knew him well. If it meant protecting the family he loved so much, he would leave them; force the League's members to come after him alone.

" **You're all targets and you won't survive on your own, stay with them. Or come with me. Those are your only options."**

Standing up, Slade silently declared their meeting to be close to wrapping up. Joey panicked, he wanted to return to the tower and to the Titans but at the same time he knew he would regret now talking to his father while he had the chance. Deathstroke would return to the shadow, possibly for another four months or more and another opportunity to see him would be decided only by Slade.

" **Wait."** Slade stopped, his face revealing nothing. **"I have to talk to you about something."**

Intrigued the one eyed man returned to his seat, watching Joey carefully. **"The League?"** Slade asked to which Joey nodded.

" **And us."**

Leaning back in his seat, Slade gave Joey his undivided attention. Joey then began to tell his father, Deathstroke the terminator about his experiences with the League and how they had shaped him. He told him about his nightmares, being trapped in his own body as Ra's committed unspeakable acts of aggression against those he loved, how he went to sleep dreading a strange green pool that he was slowly lowered into and the foul waters burned and froze his skin a thousand times with every second.

He told Slade about his reservations, the information he was holding back from his friends. Not caring in the moment if his father would ever use such secrets against him, driving a wedge between Joey and the Titans in an effort to have his son return to him. Finally he told him off his guilt and shame. How many people had been hurt because of him, how many more will follow?

Slade didn't have a straight answer.

"We can't change the past Joey. Only the future."

" **I don't know what to do. I just keep pretending everything is fine, we all do."**

" **Talk to your friends about this. Trust them with this as you've trusted them in the past. Stop blaming yourself Joey for things that were beyond your control."**

Joey didn't say anything. He didn't have the words. In his life he had only a handful of meaningful conversations with his father and while Slade had been silent for most of Joey's talk the blond knew he had been listened to and now his father was trying to push him in the right direction.

And he was right. He did need to stop pretending and sit down and talk to his friends. He wasn't sure how he could find the courage he had displayed when opening up to Slade, but perhaps he didn't need to. He could handle this however he wanted. Joey could speak to them one at a time or all together, it didn't matter. They would listen. And understand.

" **Thank you."** Joey gestured, feeling as if he weighed nothing at all.

Standing up once more, Slade gave a slight tilt of his head and Joey quickly followed him. They said nothing as they exited the restaurant, falling into step with one another they emerged out onto the city street as hundreds of people continued this lives.

"It was good to see you again." Slade said, scanning the crowd for something. Joey didn't begin to wonder what, instead focusing on his father's words.

" **Next time we should actually get something to eat."**

Slade's left eyebrow raising half a centimetre was the only display of surprise Joey saw as the one eyed man thought of a next time. The idea was intriguing but also a likely impossible, he would need to wait a while before contacting Joey again, after he had eliminated any further threat from the League of Assassins. Still the idea of a next time was something to look forward to.

"Till next time." Slade smiled.

Neither being comfortable with a hug, the Wilsons settled on a short but warm handshake before Slade vanished into the crowd of people. Shaking with a mixture of emotions, Joey turned and headed for home, his mind focused on the pleasant feelings rather than how he was going to explain to Robin how he had come about the information he would have to deliver.

One problem at a time.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please leave any feedback or suggestions you might have in a review.


End file.
